Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 9 (Great outdoors)
Great outdoors is the ninth episode from Hi-5 Series 4. Segments *KELLIE and Chats stare at a hummingbird (Kathleen) and a cassowary (Tim) from a tree house. *CHARLI looks for a hummingbird and a cassowary. *NATHAN builds a water feature for Charli. *CHARLI sings under the rain. *TIM listens to the sounds while he camps. *CHARLI sets a camp. *KATHLEEN dresses up like a snail. *CHARLI slides like a snail and goes like an elephant. *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about a girl (Kathleen) who goes camping with her mother (Kellie), but she doesn't let her daughter to sleep under the stars, they meet a turtle (Charli) and Tim, and then they decide to sleep inside the tent but watching at the stars. Gallery Kellie S4 E9.png Charli S4 E9 1.png Nathan S4 E9.png Charli S4 E9 2.png Tim S4 E9.png Charli S4 E9 3.png Kathleen S4 E9.png Charli S4 E9 4.png Sharing Stories S4 E9.png Songlets ;Word play Up in a tree house, looking all around So much to see in the sky and on the ground Looking, looking, what can we see? A cute little bird high in the trees Flapping its wings as fast as can be What can we see? A little humming bird Staring right at me. Up in a tree house, looking all around So much to see in the sky and on the ground Looking, looking, what can we see? It's a strange bird at the bottom of the tree Scratching around, hardly making a sound What can we see? It's a cassowary Staring right at me. ;Body move #01 I'm looking, I'm looking, I'm looking all around I'm looking, I'm looking, I'm looking up, I'm looking round High, low, here and there Everywhere until it's found. I'm looking, I'm looking, I'm looking all around I'm looking, I'm looking, I'm looking low, I'm looking round Real low, here and there Everywhere until it's found. ;Shapes in space I'm gonna make something great, I'm gonna make it here and now I'm gonna make something special, just working ... With a little bit of this and a little bit of that, it's amazing what you can do It might be something that could surprise you. I'm gonna make something great, I'm gonna make it here and now I'm gonna make something special, just working ... With a little bit of this and a little bit of that, it's amazing what you can do It might be something that could surprise you. ;Body move #02 Hear the rain fall down (Shhh) Hear the hail hit the ground (Ping, pong, ping) Hear the icy wind sounds (Swish, swish) Hear the thunder crashing pound (Crash, crash, crash) The weather stormy, sky movements all around. Hear the rain fall down (Shhh) Hear the hail hit the ground (Ping, pong, ping) Hear the icy wind sounds (Swish, swish) Hear the thunder crashing pound (Crash, crash, crash) The weather stormy, sky movements all around. ;Making music I hear the music of the earth whispering, talking to you Hear a sound singing softly in your ears I hear the wind whispering through the leaves of the trees Making sounds of music, making a song for me. Hear the music of the earth whispering, talking to you Hear a sound singing softly in your ears I hear the wind whispering through the leaves of the trees Making sounds of music, making a song for me. Hear the music of the earth whispering, talking to you Hear a sound singing softly in your ears I hear the wind whispering through the leaves of the trees Making sounds of music, making a song for me. ;Body move #03 Don't get comfortable just yet, there's lots to do, don't forget Get up, get up, no sitting down, no time to rest, no time to clown Set up camp everyone, put up the tent until it's done We want to be in time, we want to be in time to see the sun go down Oh, I love camping and I just might want to go camping every night. Oh, I love camping and I just might want to go camping every night. ;Puzzles and patterns My little shell is my home, I come out, so I can roam And I slide, slide, slide, I slide around 'cause I'm a snail And I slide, slide, slide, leaving a silvery trail. My little shell is my home, I come out, so I can roam And I slide, slide, slide, I slide around 'cause I'm a snail And I slide, slide, slide, leaving a silvery trail. ;Body move #04 Slow, slow, slow is how I go Low and slow is how I go I go low and slow. Slow, slow, slow is how I go Big and slow is how I go I go big and slow. ;Sharing stories This is how I sleep, this is how I sleep Snug and safe I sleep so deep, this is how I sleep. This is where I sleep, this is where I sleep Snug and safe I sleep so deep, this is where I sleep. This is where I sleep, this is where I sleep Snug and safe I sleep so deep, this is where I sleep. Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Nathan Foley Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about outside Category:Ep about trees Category:Ep about tree houses Category:Ep about seeing, watching & looking Category:Ep about humming birds Category:Ep about cassowaries Category:Ep about looking & searching Category:Ep about possums Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about water features Category:Ep about water Category:Ep about rain Category:Ep about movement Category:Ep about music Category:Ep about the bush Category:Ep about kangaroos Category:Ep about didgeridoos Category:Ep about earth & soil Category:Ep about camping Category:Ep about sun Category:Ep about snails Category:Ep about boxes Category:Ep about sliding Category:Ep about elephants Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about speed Category:Ep about tents Category:Ep about turtles & tortoises Category:Ep about day & night Category:Ep about stars Category:Ep about sleeping Category:Ep about swags & swagmen